El último Targaryen en reinar
by Nochedeinvierno13
Summary: Aerys II Targaryen fue el último en reinar de su dinastía. Los primeros años de su reinado fueron libres de conflictos pero después todo fue decadencia, los desequilibrios mentales de Aerys fueron la ruina de los Targaryen. Este fic participa del Reto 16 "Burn them all" del Foro "Alas negras, palabras negras".


**Disclaimer: **El universo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego pertenece a George R. R Martin.**  
**

_Este fic participa del Reto 16 "Burn them all" del Foro "Alas negras, palabras negras"._

* * *

**El último Targaryen en reinar**

_"Locura y grandeza son dos caras de la misma moneda y cada vez que un Targaryen nace, los dioses lanzan la moneda al aire y el mundo aguanta la respiración para ver de qué lado caerá.", Jaehaerys II Targaryen._

* * *

Aerys Targaryen nació hacía el año 243 AL.

En una eterna noche de verano, donde el viento cálido hacía mecer las copas de los árboles.

* * *

Aerys creció observando a su abuelo reinar y según ha escuchado el hermano de su abuelo, Aemon, rechazo el Trono de Hierro para cedérselo a él.

Aerys piensa que de serle ofrecido el Trono de Hierro, jamás se lo cedería a nadie.

* * *

—El Príncipe que fue prometido nacerá de mi linaje, por eso te casarás con tu hermana Rhaella. —dijo su abuelo, Aegon V Targaryen.

Aerys lo acepto.

Aegon I El Conquistador, conquistó Poniente junto a sus dos hermanas y esposas.

Los Targaryen se habían casado entre hermanos por muchas generaciones.

Él no sería quien rompiera la tradición a pesar de que nunca hubo afecto entre su hermana Rhaella y él.

* * *

La boda con su hermana no tardó en llevarse a cabo.

Dormían en la misma habitación, compartían la misma cama pero Rhaella ni siquiera lo miraba a los ojos cuando mantenían intimidad.

A Aerys no le importaba tampoco.

* * *

Finalmente Rhaella da a luz a su hijo Rhaegar, en el año 259 AL, el mismo día que ocurrió la Tragedia de Refugio Estival.

* * *

El reinado de su padre fue prospero pero Jaehaerys tenía una salud muy delicada, lo que le impidió reinar más de tres años. Finalmente en el año 262 AL, Jaehaerys Targaryen murió y la corona pasó a su hijo: Aerys II.

* * *

—Tywin Lannister, el joven señor de Roca Casterly, aniquiló a la Casa Reyne y a los Tarbeck, por haber desafiado el poderío de los Lannister. Quemó sus castillos hasta los cimientos. Muchos bardos cantarán canciones en honor al hecho.

Aerys impresionado por la forma de actuar de Tywin, lo nombró Mano del Rey.

* * *

La primera década del reinado de Aerys fueron pacíficos.

Pero los desequilibrios mentales de Aerys no tardarían en aparecer, llevando a la dinastía Targaryen a la ruina.

* * *

—El Rey Aerys es quien porta la corona y se sienta en el Trono de Hierro pero todos sabemos que es Lord Tywin quien gobierna Poniente.

Ese comentario puso receloso a Aerys y mando que le arrancará la lengua con pinzas calientes a Ilyn Payne, por atreverse a poner en duda su poder.

Ahí fue cuando Aerys se dio cuenta que no podía depender tanto de Tywin y comenzar a excluirlo de algunos asuntos.

* * *

En 275 AL, nació Viserys y con su segundo hijo, se formó la segunda cabeza del dragón.

* * *

—Al igual que tú, Tywin, no casarías a alguno de tus hijos con los de tus criados, yo no casaría a mi hijo con la hija de un vasallo. Rhaegar se merece algo mucho mejor.

Fue la respuesta de Aerys cuando Tywin le propuso casar a su hija Cercei con Rhaegar.

Mejor aún, casaría a Rhaegar con Elia Martell y así uniría más que nunca Dorne al Trono de Hierro.

Y Jaime Lannister paso a formar parte de la Guardia Real, así nunca podría heredar Roca Casterly.

* * *

Ciertamente no fue hasta que Aerys fue tomado prisionero en Valle Oscuro por seis meses.

Luego de ser liberado por Ser Barristan Selmy, Aerys ordenó que se eliminará todas las ramas de la Casa Darklyn y los miembros de dicha casa fueran torturados antes de ser quemados vivos.

Fue esa la primera vez que Aerys sintió el placer del fuego en la carne y se hizo adicto a él.

* * *

No tardó en desconfiar de todos aquellos que lo rodeaban.

No confiaba ni en su hijo Rhaegar, su mano, su esposa.

Forzaba a Rhaella a seguir manteniendo intimidad, la lastimaba y no se detenía hasta ver los hilos rojos de sangre correr por su piel.

Por que de un tiempo a esa parte, Aerys se había vuelto un gran admirador del color rojo.

Rojo como la sangre.

* * *

Comenzó a ver conspiraciones en todos lados, a ojos de Aerys todos querían asesinarlo y quedarse con su corona.

El cabello le llegaba hasta por debajo de la cintura y sus uñas eran tan largas como sucias, no quería que nadie se acercara a él y menos con objetos filosos o punzantes.

No salió por años de la Fortaleza Roja. Si dependía de él nadie se quedaría con su trono.

* * *

La Rebelión del Usurpador llegó hasta los oídos de Aerys. Robert Baratheon acusaba a su hijo Rhaegar de raptar a su prometida, Lyanna Stark.

Aerys no era ingenuo, sabía que Desembarco del Rey podía caer pero antes prefería ver la ciudad arder hasta las cenizas. Por eso los piromantes se encargaron de fabricar enormes cantidades de fuego valyrio, en caso de que la ciudad fuera tomada, Aerys daría la orden y todos los habitantes morirían quemados.

* * *

—Devuelve a mi hermana. Si te crees tan valiente como para raptarla, sé valiente para salir y pelear.

Brandon Stark le hablaba a Rhaegar pero él no estaba en la capital.

Aerys si.

Ese mismo día Rickard Stark murió quemado con fuego valyrio mientras su hijo Brandon observaba en una máquina de tortura que lo estrangulaba a medida que intentaba escapar.

* * *

—Lord Tywin, viene a jurarle lealtad, Mi Rey. Él solo quiere el bien para el Reino, le ayudará a detener a los rebeldes.

Siguiendo el consejo del Gran Maestre Pycell, Aerys mandó a abrir las puertas de la capital.

Una hora más tarde, la ciudad fue saqueada por el ejército Lannister.

Elia Martell, violada y posteriormente asesinada. Rhaenys y Aegon muertos.

* * *

Cuando Jaime Lannister enterró la espada en su espalda, el acero se sintió frío.

La sangre no tardó en comenzar a brotar. Dibujando figuras abstractas en el suelo.

* * *

_Aerys II fue el último Targaryen en reinar y el costo del Trono de Hierro fue su propia cordura._


End file.
